


Talking About the Past

by cosmopoeicpower



Series: Yugioh Fantasy AU [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Darkshipping, Fantasy AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also sometimes we like to CRY, sometimes we just like to make characters bond over their broken childhoods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoeicpower/pseuds/cosmopoeicpower
Summary: Sometimes they talk about Sati.





	Talking About the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in a fantasy au. If you would like to learn more, please head to my tumblr! A bunch of us have worked very hard on this au, and we're all very proud of it.

Sometimes, when the rest of their group was asleep, Atem and Bakura would sit on the roof and talk about their childhoods. The time before the war.

The time with Sati.

“She was always more of a guard then a mom,” they both agreed one night. She had never been the type to coddle them. When she watched over Atem, she was his saving grace from the wrath of his parents. Sati knew the values of emotions and feelings. That was what made her so much stronger than all the other guards in her squad. Sati fought with a violent rage, always putting her entire being into every attack. She left dozens of bodies in her wake, and the Royal Family valued her abilities. 

But what the Royal Family didn’t know about, was that her passion went into caring as well. Sati cared about people so deeply. Of course, she had always shown this in her gruff “pull yourself together” kind of way. She would put Atem to bed when she guarded him, and she would wrestle and play with her son, Bakura, and her step-son, Bakari. Nobody messed with her sons, because the moment they did, they’d feel her wrath.

Bakura and Atem both remembered her. They both knew how incredible she was.

“She was more of a role model for me than my parents ever were,” Atem said that particular night. 

“I know what you mean,” Bakura replied. “If Mom were on the throne then, and not Aknamkanon and his wife, the kingdom wouldn’t have fallen to Zorc.” 

“I think you might be right for once,” Atem chuckled. Bakura shoved him a bit, and they returned to their silence. They stared at the night sky, the thousands of stars and the moon as their only lighting on that fall night. Bakura shivered at the cold.

“Do you want to go back down? You seem cold.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Bakura mumbled, but his goosebumps betrayed him. Suddenly, he felt something warm and leathery wrap around him.

“Keep your overgrown wings off of me. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re clearly not,” Atem said, his wing remaining wrapped around Bakura. Bakura grumbled, but did appreciate the warmth.

And they sat that way for a while. Bakura tucked under Atem’s massive wing. He started reminiscing again, about his mother. He cherished his memories of her, now that they were coming back to him. When he was controlled by Zorc, everything was wiped from him. The only thing he knew was that “Atem must die.” Any memory of his mother was shoved far back. Now that he was free, he could remember her. Her smile, her horrible cooking that they all just dealt with in order to keep her happy, every time he or Bakari skinned their knees or arms and she patched them up.

Every time she would put her wings around him to keep him warm.

“Bakura? Are… you okay? You’re still shaking, are you cold still?” Atem asked, tightening his wing around the smaller demon.

“She used to do this. For me… when I was cold…” Bakura muttered. Tightness was building in his chest.

“Oh,” Atem replied softly, seemingly understanding the state the he was in. “I can stop… We can go in…”

“Don’t stop,” Bakura all but whispered. “If you stop she’s gone again.”

Atem pulled Bakura in between his legs, wrapped his arms around his waist, Bakura’s back pressed to his chest. That was all it took for Bakura to break. He looped his arms around the demon king’s, dropping his head and pulling his knees to his chest.

“I should have been strong enough to save her,” He wept. “Why did they have to kill her?! They already took me! What more did they need?!”

Atem circled his wings around them, a cocoon of safety for the two of them. 

“It’s not fair,” Bakura choked out, pressing Atem’s arms closer to him.

“No, it’s not,” Atem agreed. He had cried for Sati long ago. Bakura had not. Bakura had been smothered, replaced with an assassin. He hadn’t felt the loss for years. It seemed that it was all crashing down for him tonight. “If it helps, when a soul like her’s dies, a truly good soul, it becomes a star. She’s probably watching us right now.”

“She’d be disappointed with what I’ve become.”

“Bakura, she would be _proud_. You fought for so long. You suffered so much, and yet here you are. Alive. You saved the kingdom, and you saved me. She would be so, so proud of you if she was here.” Atem said, freeing one of his arms to comb is through Bakura’s mane of white, fluffy hair.

Another round of sobs broke free from Bakura. All Atem could do was card his fingers through Bakura’s hair, and hold him. Finally, something came over him, and he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Bakura’s lips. Bakura immediately turned his body around in Atem’s lap to initiate another one. Atem’s fingers went right back into Bakura’s long hair, and Bakura’s arms wound around Atem’s shoulders. It was horribly sloppy, but filled with everything that neither of them could say. They kept going until both had to pull back in order to breathe.  

They both froze, not really knowing what came over them.

“We should really go inside,” Bakura mumbled, still catching his breath and rubbing away his tears. 

Atem mumbled something in agreement, and then stood, lifting Bakura into his arms as he did. 

“Hey what are y-”

“You’re exhausted. Please let me, just this once?” Atem asked. Bakura was going to argue again, but the genuineness in Atem’s eyes kept him from doing so.

“Fine, do whatever you want, I don’t care,” Bakura said, ending the discussion.

Atem huffed out a small laugh, and they went inside.

Sati may have died, but her overwhelming amount of caring lived on in her children. She would have found it funny.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always very nervous about posting my writing, as I don't do it as often as I create art. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
